Birthday Alone?
by YayForIshida
Summary: Ichigo's Dad and sisters can't make it to celebrate his Birthday. He's bored all day... but will he be bored for long? Happy B'day Ichi-nii :D! IchiIshi XD


The door clicked open as the orange-haired Shinigami made his way in to his house. It was oddly quiet. Ichigo didn't like it. He sighed and removed his shoes, closing the door softly behind him. He continued in to the house and dropped his bag on the couch. It was really quiet; the house was empty. Continuing in to the kitchen, he caught sight of a little cup cake, with a lit candle stuck in it, on the kitchen table. Next to the cup cake, was a little note. Ichigo furrowed his brows, more than they already were, and snatched the note from the table. He ran his chocolate-brown eyes across the pink piece of paper and read:

_'Son, sorry we can't be here to celebrate your big day,_

_But there has been an emergency call-out. Your sisters_

_Are at your Aunts. Have a nice day. We'll make it up to you,_

_Dad.'_

Ichigo smiled slightly and placed the note back on the table. He stared at the candle and blew it out, leaving the cup cake on the table as he made his way to the stairs. _I wish my Birthday isn't gonna be boring._

Ichigo reached the top of the stairs and walked to his door, smiling as he saw the numbers placed perfectly where the '15' used to be. Instead of the '15', now hung white, shiny figures of '16'. _Wow, another year older, thanks for reminding me, Dad._ He clutched his door handle and turned the metal, opening his door and walking in to his room, sighing again as he shut the door behind him. Ichigo collapsed on his bed and lay staring up at the grey ceiling, wondering what to do. He'd never been alone on his Birthday; he'd always at least have one of his parents there. _Aw, damn. I only just got in the house and I'm already SO damn bored._ Ichigo traced an interesting pattern on his ceiling, that occupied his thoughts for a few moments, but soon they drifted off again. _Hmm... I could do homework... NAH! Forget that! It's my Birthday; I'm allowed to have fun today. Maybe I could invite around a few friends. Aww, Chad's busy, Rukia's in Soul Society, doing somethin' with Renji, Inoue's hanging out with Tatsuki, and Ishida... Well I don't know. He never talks to me and I don't know his number. Hell, I don't even know where he lives! God, and he's supposed to be our friend! Why does he keep so isolated? Doesn't he get lonely? Wait... why do I even care? _Ichigo's eyes widened at the question. That was a good question. Why did he care? It's not like he had any feelings towards the stoic boy. _Damn, I need to do something... NOW! I need something to do before I start debating with myself why I think the dude wears glasses... Hm, I wonder why he wears- NO! Stop. Get up, Ichigo, and go and find something to do before you die of 'Ishida-poisoning'._ Ichigo did as his thoughts told him. He stood from his bed and searched in his room for something to do. He found an old game to play, but the thing froze, so that was no good. He decided to listen to some music, but his music player had broken a LONG time ago, so that was no good either. Ichigo flopped on his computer chair and slouched, folding his arms with his signature scowl plastered on his face. He was annoyed. On the one day he was supposed to be celebrating, fate had decided Ichigo wasn't worth any fun today.

Luckily, as if Fate felt sorry for Ichigo and decided to change his plans, Ichigo's substitute badge began beeping like mad in his pocket. _Yes! Finally!_ He pulled it out with a crazed grin on his face and pressed it to his chest, automatically pushing his Soul from his body. Just as he was about to leave, guilt took over him. _Aww, damn... Rukia did say not to use this, since I have Kon. _Ichigo pulled open his closet and attacked the sleeping-toy, pulling the green pill from the lion and placing it in his body's mouth.

"Oi, Ichigo! I was dreaming a great dream then, you ass!" Kon yelled, moving his; well Ichigo's arms, dramatically.

"Shut up and meet me in the park." Ichigo ordered, jumping from his window and making his way to where he heard the countless screams of the beast. Kon pouted and folded his arms.

"_Shut up and meet me in the park_..." Kon mocked, frowning just as Ichigo did. "Baka..."

Ichigo shun-po-ed across town to where he could see the huge, moaning figure of a half snake, half bear-looking Hollow. _Damn, these things are ugly. _Ichigo grinned and pulled out his Zanpakuto, holding it out in front of him with a smirk upon his lips.

"Too slow", He heard, and, just as quickly, a blue flash appeared and the Hollow was gone. Ichigo growled angrily and turned his head to the side, where he saw Ishida with Kojaku pointing where the Hollow once was.

"That wasn't fair! I got here first!" Ichigo yelled, sounding like a child who had been pushed in front of, in a queue.

"Can't you take a little bit of competition, Kurosaki?" The Quincy smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

"Damn you. Do you know how long I've been waiting for something to do! I'm SO freakin' bored!" Ichigo yelled at the seemingly uninterested, bespectacled teen. Ishida looked away from Ichigo and crossed his arms.

"I don't really care, Kurosaki," He snapped his sharp, stormy-ocean gaze upon Ichigo's. "You should have slayed it faster, instead of gawking like you'd never seen one before." The two glared at each other, Ichigo trying to read the other's expression, though it was useless. Out of nowhere the sound of huffs was heard, and Kon; in Ichigo's body, came running round the corner. He stopped in front of the two and tried to catch his breath back.

"Aw, it's only you two! The orange and the geek! I thought Nee-san would be here." Kon moaned, ranting on about his 'one and only Nee-san'. Ichigo sighed and used his badge to get the pill from within his body. He clambered back in to his body and picked up the pill that was rolling about on the floor. Once he had placed that in his pocket, he turned to see the boy in white walking away.

"O-oi, Ishida, where are you going?" He asked, hesitantly, and not expecting a reply back. To his surprise, the Quincy stopped and turned his head slightly, looking at Ichigo out of the corners of his eyes. Ichigo had to admit he didn't look bad with his ebony strands lifted by the cool breeze. _And, damn, his Quincy outfit just outlines his thin body. You can see all the bends and curves..._ Ichigo slightly picketed at the thought.

"I'm not going to stand here and be abused by a stuffed toy. Or am I going to listen to you moan about how I was more accelerated than yourself. So I am going back home to study." He explained in his 'holier-than-thou' tone of voice. Ichigo, once again, had to admit he was quite sexy when he _thought_ he was better than everyone else. _It's just the smoothness of his voice! It's so sexy._ Once again, Ichigo flushed at the thought. Ishida began walking again, his boots tapping softly on the path.

"W-wait. Can't you..." The Quincy stopped and turned around fully, staring in to the anxious, chocolate-brown eyes. "Can't you hang out with me for a bit?" Ishida crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"...'Hang out' with you?" Ishida looked down his nose at the Shinigami, some of his raven strands falling in front of his eyes. Ichigo watched as the teen raised his pale hand and tucked the strands behind his ear with his slender, thin, fingers, and all-too-perfectly.

"Yeah. Just for, like, a bit." Ichigo replied, breaking eye contact. He hated feeling under pressure, and being under the gaze of Ishida's, somehow; for some random reason, was making him feel hot under the collar. Ishida strolled forwards, his boots making those thumping noises again; almost timed, exactly, with Ichigo's heart. _What is it with me? I feel so strange around him. He... It's like he's, somehow, gone up in my standards. Like how Renji feels with Byakuya. And he seems a lot more attractive than usual... Not that I thought he was attractive in the first place. And... My heart is beating extremely fast around him. I don't understand this. _

"Fine, Kurosaki." He muttered, standing right in front of Ichigo. Being this close made Ichigo feel extremely uncomfortable, and he was sure Ishida could smell his fear. "But first," Ishida turned on his heels and began walking back the way he came. "I shall change." He continued walking, and Ichigo released an unknown hidden breath, that couldn't find its' way out when Ishida was near him. "Well come along then, Kurosaki." Ichigo scuffled behind Ishida, mumbling a few words of acceptance. _Damn, what has he done to me? I'm following him like a dog follows its' owner. _

After Ishida had changed from his Quincy outfit, the boy stepped out of his house in a deep blue, zip-up shirt, with a small, silver cross going across his breast pocket, and black trousers with black, shiny dress up shoes. Ishida looked like he was going out to dinner, rather than hanging around with the orange-haired boy; who was still in his uniform. Ichigo stared at Ishida, taken back by how such simple clothes could have this affect on someone. _He looks so good..._ Ichigo didn't notice he was staring, but Ishida did.

"Kurosaki..." He muttered, instantly gaining a 'caught-out' look from Ichigo. Turning his head from Ichigo, Ishida smirked slightly, tapping his glasses up. "So where are we going to 'hang out'?" Ishida made inverted commas when he said 'hang out'.

"I dunno." Ichigo shrugged, shoving his hands in to his pockets. "I was thinking, maybe we could stay at the park?"

"Fine", Ishida stated, walking ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo caught up with the other, and stood next to him. "Ugh, I hope people aren't going to think I'm acquainted with you." Ishida glared at Ichigo out of the corner of his deep blue orbs. Ichigo scoffed, glaring back.

"Nah, they won't. They know I won't drop to your standards." Ichigo mocked, keeping the smirk from his face. Ishida snorted and looked away, tapping his glasses as he did so. Ichigo had a proper chance to look at him then. His locks were flowing wildly in the wind, caressing gently, his porcelain cheeks. His lips were so supple and red; he was like male Snow White. _He is actually quite beautiful... in a... manly sorta way._ Ichigo sighed, mentally annoyed with himself. He'd been having these types of thoughts about Ishida for far too long now and he felt it was wrong. He couldn't be in lo-... He couldn't _like_ Ishida, could he? There's nothing special about him. He has the same qualities of Rukia. _Only his lips are redder._ He was just like Byakuya. _Only he's petite._ He was mean and arrogant. _But his kind heart made up for that. _Mentally kicking himself for disagreeing with every thought that criticised Ishida, he bowed his head and continued his journey to the park.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence on the park bench. Ishida had one leg drooped, elegantly, over the other. He still sat up straight. Ichigo always wondered if that was uncomfortable for him. Ichigo felt nervous. He didn't know why, either. It could be that he got caught, three times, gazing at Ishida, or it could be that he was _with_ Ishida. He didn't know, and preferred none.

"So why are we here, Kurosaki? Why am I wasting my time sitting in silence with you?" Ishida asked, sighing slightly and turning his head to look at Ichigo.

"I'm bored. My Dad and sisters aren't at home." Ichigo explained, picking off invisible fluff from his school trousers.

"Right, so you've come to spoil my day?" Ishida replied, folding his arms and looking out at the rest of the park in front of him.

"Aw, come on, Ishida... it's not like you had anything better to do." Ichigo moaned, bending his leg to rest on the bench, between Ishida and him. Ishida opened his mouth to retaliate, but for some reason backed-down. Ichigo smiled. "Hmph, I was right."

"...Well think of something to do, because I'm not going to sit around doing nothing _for_ nothing." Ishida muttered, looking away. Ichigo could have sworn he was blushing, but he could've been imagining things.

"But you are doing it for something." Ichigo smiled, softly; uncontrollably. Ishida glanced at Ichigo and furrowed his eyebrows; whether it was because of the question or Ichigo's weird smiling, no one knows. "You're keeping me company on my special day." Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, do enlighten me about this 'special day'." Ishida used those inverted commas again.

"My Birthday", Ichigo stated. Ishida's glare faded to a look of shock. He tilted his head; rather cutely.

"Oh... I... didn't know." Ishida averted his gaze from Ichigo's, leaning back against the back of the bench.

"Nah, it's cool. Not many people did...- except for Chad... Inoue... Rukia... Tatsuki." Ichigo murmured.

"And they never wanted to keep you company?" Ishida asked, obviously concerned, trying to hide it and failing. Ichigo shrugged.

"They were all busy. It's not their fault. Like my Dad and sisters, that was out of the blue. They even left me a little cup-cake with a candle in it." Ichigo explained, going deeper in to his thoughts. He smiled slightly as he remembered all of his Birthday's with his mother. "...This is my first Birthday alone. I hate it."

"...I spend my Birthday's alone. It's not as bad when you get used to it." Ishida continued Ichigo's trail of thought. "...But I suppose it is nice to have someone with you."

"Hey, when's your Birthday, Ishida?" Ichigo asked.

"The sixth of November, why?" Ishida replied, raising a hand and pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

"I'm gonna keep you company, kinda like pay-back." Ichigo smiled tenderly. Ishida's sharp gaze had softened and he managed to keep it locked with Ichigo's for longer.

"Oh, Kurosaki... You don't have to-"

"I want to..." Ichigo, unconsciously, purred, placing his hand on Ishida's shoulder. They gazed at each other, no one saying anything. They were leaning closer and closer to each other's face, and Ichigo's heart was like a bomb about to explode. _I really want to kiss him._ Ichigo's lips were inches away from Ishida's, his hand clutching Ishida's shoulder tight, until Ishida gasped and cleared his throat, looking away from Ichigo and down at the floor. Ichigo looked away too, regretting not taking the chance to make his Birthday exciting. _Damn it, I really wanted to kiss him. I can't do it randomly! The dude would hit me in the face and shoot an arrow through my heart!_

"C-come on, K-Kurosaki." Ishida stammered, still avoiding Ichigo's eyes. "L-lets go for a walk." Ichigo stood up and shoved his hands in to his pockets. He scowled deeper than usual as he felt the air around him get colder. _Maa... stupid Ishida. _

Ichigo and Ishida slowly paced through the centre of the park. The soft petals of Sakura trees floated down and lay upon the silver slither of the stony path. Everything was so pretty, apart from the frown on Ichigo's face. There was a silence between the two, neither of them daring to break. Ichigo glanced at Ishida from the corners of his eyes._ Damn it, I'm supposed to be angry with him and he still looks this gorgeous to me. _Ichigo sighed softly. _I've gotta tell him how I feel... I don't care about the reaction... This feeling hurts... _Ichigo stared deeper at the bespectacled teen, noticing his facial features were pained and frustrated. His blue eyes were deep; his thoughts were elsewhere. Ichigo had never seen this look on his face before. _Whoa... what's... with that face? He looks so out of it, and whatever he's thinking about, he doesn't like._

"I-Ishida...?" Ichigo said, watching Ishida's eyes widen and snap his head to look at him. He pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" Ishida mumbled his face back to normal.

"Are... you all right?" Ichigo questioned, tracing his reaction carefully. Ishida's expression never changed.

"Of course I am..." Ishida stated, confirming Ichigo's doubts. "Why?"

"Because... Just then, you looked so... upset." Ichigo finally got what he was looking for from Ishida; his eyes widened slightly. "See! There! Something must be wrong."

"No, Kurosaki, I'm tired, is all. So can we please drop the subject?" Ishida exclaimed, exasperatedly. Ichigo stood still and folded his arms, scowling deeper at the lying boy. Ishida stopped too and placed a hand on his hip as he waited.

"No, Ishida... We cannot drop the subject." Ichigo walked forward, noting the change from Ishida's exasperated exterior to a look of anxiety. There was about sixty centimetres between the two boys. "I wanna know what's with you. Ever since we were being nice to each other on the bench, you've changed! You're being quiet and your face is freakin' longer than a giraffes neck!" Ichigo stared at Ishida, but Ishida never returned his eye contact. Instead, he looked at the floor, watching the pink petals slide across the path in the wind. Ichigo glared at the beautiful boy. _I'm angry with him... and STILL he looks this... amazing._ His arms were now crossed, holding his body warmth to his chest. His raven hair thrashed about in the wind, slapping off of Ishida's rose-flushed cheeks. His red lips were pursed together, locking words from reaching the outside world._ Yeah, real beautiful..._ Ichigo's harsh gaze softened up and Ishida obviously noticed, because he finally connected the gaze. _What the Hell, I have to be Jerry Springer and sort out relationships on my Birthday._

"...Nothing is wrong, Kurosaki..." Ishida calmly said his voice soft and breathy. Ichigo rolled his chocolate eyes.

"There IS something up! Why won't you tell me the truth?!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his arms in the air and pointing at Ishida.

"There isn't..."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not..."

"If you're not..." Ichigo started, glaring at Ishida. "Why won't you look in to my eyes and tell me nothing's wrong?!" Ishida glanced at the floor, triggering a glare and a sigh from Ichigo. Ichigo shoved his hands in to his pockets and began walking past Ishida. "I'm going home." Ichigo got about five centimetres away when he felt a small, thin, trembling hand press against his chest. Ichigo turned his head slightly and looked behind him, gazing down at Ishida. His head was bowed, his hair shadowing his framed eyes from the outside world. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he felt the hand crawl up his chest and clutch his tie. Ishida pulled on the tie; yanking Ichigo behind slightly, raising his head, just in time, to catch Ichigo's lips with his own. The hand on Ichigo's tie had been joined with another, so they moved and lay either side of Ichigo's chest as the two shared a quick, soft, statement-like kiss. Ishida's eyes were shut, but Ichigo's stayed open all through the kiss. _He... kissed... me. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way round?_ Ishida pulled away and still hung his head low, embedding his fingertips in the white cotton of Ichigo's school shirt. "Ishida..." Ichigo hooked a finger underneath Ishida's chin and raised his head. Ishida's soft gaze met with Ichigo's, Ichigo smiled at the pink flush across his snow cheeks. Ichigo brushed his lips against Ishida's one last time, his tongue tracing the seam of Ishida's pout. Ishida immediately parted his lips for the intrusion and the resident happily obliged to meet the intruder. Their tongues danced together as Ichigo's arms snuck round Ishida's waist, pulling them closer to each other.

They broke the kiss, a minute rope of mixed saliva connecting their bottom lips. They panted hard, gaping at each other; their eyes connected lovingly. Ishida was the first to look away, clearing his throat and composing himself. He disconnected himself from the orange haired Shinigami before, once again, standing next to the boy who analysed the bespectacled teen closely.

"If you dare tell anyone about this... Kurosaki..." Ishida murmured, his hand lingering close to Ichigo's. "I will kill you." Ishida smirked, brushing his smaller finger against Ichigo's smaller finger. Ichigo grabbed hold of Ishida's hand in no time. Ichigo latched his other arm around Ishida's waist, arching his back slightly as he pressed his body closer and gazed in his eyes. "Oh and… Happy Birthday..." Ishida smiled softly, but didn't prepare himself for the word he thought he'd never hear from Ishida's lips. "...Ichigo." Ichigo proceeded forward, and Ishida didn't make any protest to stop him, claiming his lips one last, final time. _This... is the best present... I have EVER had. _Ichigo smiled in to the kiss, squeezing Ishida closer to his body.

---

**A/N:**Yaaaay! Finished! Finally... Wow... -looks around- Fanfiction... Haven't been on here *except when reading fics* for ages! -bows- Glad to be back! Everything is busy! I'm doing a talent show thing and I'm singing Life by Yui :D! When I say going to... I mean it's supposed to be on Ichi-nii's Birthday *which is today, 'cause that's when I'ma upload this fic* but today/tonight *It's 1:23am XD* is actually Saturday/Sunday XD So... yeah... wish me luck! And Happy Birthday Ichi-Nii!! I hope Ishida gives you what I want him to give you ;) XD Loveleh, loveleh yaoi :D Anyway... bye bye my lovely IchiIshi lovers :D Get back to whatever important stuff I have dragged you from. Sorry if this is like... so rubbish XD I shall just retreat to my emo corner if so. XD Bye bye peeps :D xx Ja mata ne :D


End file.
